Dangerous Territory
by FreezePride
Summary: Characters: Lea (Axel), Aeleus (Lexaeus), Ienzo (Zexion) Lea can't help but ask, why is it that Aeleus refuses to acknowledge him? The answer may have been more than he was bargaining for.


He was trekking into dangerous territory at an alarming rate. Maybe it was that Lea simply didn't know how to read a signal, or perhaps he did and he simply had stopped caring. Either way, anyone could have seen that this was not the ideal situation, and by the exchanged glances and the disapproving glares, they understood little and were willing to excuse even less. Whether they thought Aeleus was excusable or that the new keyblade wielder had every right was entirely unclear.

Either way, the training ground had gone still with tension. The only voice heard was Lea's.

Aeleus' fists were clenched, his jaw tightened in restraint which could only wear so thin, after all. The guard was a man of patience, a man of understanding but anger had worn it's way into his eyes, rage had etched itself into his set of his jaw, bitterness was tainting his stance and all while Lea simply could not seem to stop.

"Look at me!" He demanded, his voice shrill. The young fighter had approached him directly after training. The halls of Radiant Garden were surprisingly crowded, for training was a popular activity. Granted every warrior and guardian needed to be prepared for the worst. Darkness could strike at any second, and weakness of body could translate into death. Squall was retreating off to the sides of the vast courtyard, sparring with Cloud before the outburst. Yuffie was stretching her elegantly small figure as Tifa was interrupted from her own push-up regiment. All eyes locked on Lea, and in turn to Aeleus.

Sweat still gleamed on the goliath man's brow. He was walking out of the courtyard, having just finished sparring with Riku. Oddly enough, he was one of the only ones who seemed to be training the young keyblade wielder, and jointly, the young man's skills were flourishing because of it. The only ones who were surprised at this fact were the ones who were not familiar with Aeleus.

Ienzo tended not to train. He was just passing by. It had nothing to do with him wanting to see Aeleus in action, to watch him work like an absolute artist on the battlefield. It had nothing to do with the rush of pleasure that came with knowing how powerful the other man was. No, he just happened to be in the area.

The prodigy's eyes narrowed as he watched with growing interest. The silence was absolutely numbing in the wake of what should have been an afternoon of preparation. Lea didn't look petulant, moreso as he looked desperate now, edging on hysterics. It was a rare sight. Lea's typically cool and collected nature did not lend itself to such outbursts, but granted, this had been going on for a great deal of time.

When Aeleus learned of the other man's exact treachery he had been minutely upset, but accepting until he learned of _one_ particular fact. It seemed ridiculous in retrospect that one small detail had been a point of contention, given all that had happened between them, all of the backstabbing and deceit which others had been plotting for ages. It was a fact which ate at him from the inside out, which made sharing space with the other man a trial, and conversation nigh impossible.

Lea had tried to speak with him. Aeleus had turned his back and left every time, without fail.

Aeleus had stopped retreating this time around, perhaps out of sheer surprise, but he had yet to respond, or turn. Lea pressed onward. "You're running away!" He summoned forth his keyblade, flourishing it in a challenge of flame and anger. "I've had enough of this. Look at me!"

The veins of Aeleus' neck stood out as his jaw clenched. The muscles of his arm tensed, a fist forming involuntarily, one which Ienzo knew without question could pulverize stone into dust if need be. He stood stock still, almost as though he were holding someone else back with the effort.

"Face me, you _coward_!"

It all happened so quickly, Ienzo hardly realized he was moving. He felt Aeleus' wrath, his consuming fury almost as though it were an outward extension of himself. It was overwhelming, horrifying but ultimately, it was an aspect of his guardian which he knew was secondary to the keen sense which was in that beautifully sharp mind of his. The second his monstrous weapon was drawn and as he turned to attack, he was met with a rather surprising sight. Ienzo stood lazily in front of Lea, between the fire-wielder and his target. After the immediate pause of his lunge, Ienzo took a stance of observation with one hip jutting out to the side, arms crossed as he assessed the other man before him, his brow furrowed in resentment and just a hint of disgust. He shoved Lea back with a flippant wave of his hand.

"You don't seem to be able to comprehend this, so I will take it slow for you." He started in clipped tones, sounding so much like his father's son, he could have been channeling Even's slumbering spirit. There was certainly a hint of the same old sassy Ienzo that all had felt the biting wit of every now and then. His sharpness was in full effect, but his crystalline eyes were glaring fiercely with possessive anger he dared not let show entirely. Emotions were far too powerful, particularly given his 'illusory' nature.

"I told Aeleus that you had me mercilessly strangled when I was weakened, and that you watched as it happened." He shrugged, apparently not too concerned with death, namely his own. "He can't stay in the same room as you because you killed me. He can't speak with you because he'll end up eviscerating you." Ienzo took an unnerving second to let these words settle in, giving the other man a pitying look as he patted him on the shoulder. "In ignoring you, he's sparing you." He continued on, his tone matter of facty. "Just imagine. If he were to return the favor, which he most certainly could given his powerful disposition, he would have to destroy all those who you consider family when their defenses are at their lowest, when they are feeling the most vulnerable." He leaned in close, his voice barely above an almost gentle, hissing whisper.

"Roxas."

Lea's eyes widened, his hand tightened it's grip on his weapon as it pointed uselessly at the training grounds floor. He might have seen an almost impossibly vivid illusion of Roxas, squirming, scratching, moaning in pain as a stone faced Lexaeus slowly, oh so exquisitely crushed his windpipe with an expert's ease. He might have been watching the small boy kick and punch uselessly at those tree trunk sized arms as though it might have had some sort of effect, though he might as well have been punching a wall. He might have seen the tears streaming down Roxas' face as blood leaked from his nose. As the struggles became softer and softer, almost laughable. He might have heard the strained whimper that would have served as his final breath from a throat which could not serve. He might have heard the quaint little thump which his body made as it crumpled to the floor.

He might have seen all of that, but no one would ever know. Illusions were slippery by nature, after all.

"But he chose not to get even. He's a hero. You should be grateful." Ienzo stepped back and finally turned to Aeleus, whose weapon was already away from sight. The distraction had allowed him to collect himself. For the first time in a long while, Aeleus wasn't simply silent, he was speechless. He stared down at Ienzo in amazement, his emotions lingering somewhere between grateful and dumbfounded. Ienzo nodded to him in understanding, and indeed, for the first time since losing his heart, the Silent Hero felt understood.

Ienzo turned to leave. Aeleus followed.

(Somewhere in the background, Squall coughed uncomfortably and Yuffie tried not to sneeze.)


End file.
